1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to angle adjusting devices and image forming apparatuses, and more specifically, to an angle adjusting device configured to adjust a rotational angle of an operations panel in up and down directions against an apparatus main body and an image forming apparatus having the above-mentioned angle adjusting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operations panel is provided in recent image forming apparatuses such as a copier or a printer. A command of a user for implementing a job is input by the operations panel and a status of a main body of an image forming apparatus is displayed in the operations panel.
Generally, this operations panel is fixed to a housing (main body housing) where respective structural parts of the image forming apparatus are received. However, if the operations panel is fixed, unexpected image may be generated due to positional relationship between a viewpoint of the user and a lighting apparatus in a room, so that visibility of (ability to view) the operations panel may be degraded.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication NO. 2004-198741 discloses an image forming apparatus having an angle adjusting device whereby an angle of an operations panel can be adjusted so that the visibility can be improved, and thereby the above-mentioned problem can be avoided.
However, in the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication NO. 2004-198741, it is assumed that the image forming apparatus is used while the adjusted angle of the operations panel is maintained. Therefore, it is not always sufficiently implemented that an angle of the operations panel is adjusted properly for every user in a case where the image forming apparatus is located in an environment where the public can use it. In addition, for a disable person who needs a supporting device such as a wheelchair, it may be necessary to view and operate the operations panel from a lower position.